


Where the Roads Go

by amy1om



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: leverageland, Crossover, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later Nate contacts the Doctor with some questions in this continuation of Where the Roads Meet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Roads Go

It ran everyday for over a year but finally Nate got the response he'd been hoping for and the mysterious alien he knew only as "The Doctor" finally appeared in the coffee shop he had specified.

"Very clever, Mr. Ford." The Doctor said, sitting down across from him. He laid something on the table before continuing, "Printing an ad in The London Times knowing I'd likely see it. But I have to ask how did you know I'd see it? Why that particular newspaper?"

"Well because you maybe an alien but you've got what sounds like an English accent and so does Sophie. Since neither of you were actually born or grew up there I figured you must have the accent from being around the people there a lot, and Sophie has it because I imagine it was part of the persona she created when she decided to hide here on Earth."

"All right. That covers the how and eventually I'll want to know the why. But at this moment I want to ask how is she? Have any of the memories from her life as a Time Lord surfaced? Also how long has it been for you?"

"Sophie is... good, very happy. I don't know if any of her memories have surfaced because she never really talks about her dreams. And it's been three years, going on four years now for us." Nate answered all his questions, finding the last strangest since the Doctor had to know what year he was currently present in to meet with him.

"Now tell me why you wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see you because three months after you left, Sophie and I got married. We eloped actually since she said she didn't want a big wedding, and nine months after that I... I became a father again."

Just as the Doctor had shown Romana his memories since they had last seen one another, she had shown him some of the memories she had as Sophie Devereaux. He'd seen her unsuccessful attempts at being an actress and her triumphs as being one of the greatest grifters ever to steal her way across Europe. He also had seen some of her memories of the man sitting before him, and he knew enough from Romana that this man had been utterly broken by the loss of his son. He knew it was only Sophie and the other three thieves he called his family that had eventually helped Nate pull himself back together.

He also knew how much being a father again scared Nate because he too had been a father once and like Nate he had been powerless to stop his own loss. "So your child is the reason you wanted to see me?" The man across from him nodded. "You're concerned something is wrong with them or if there is something that could be different about them because your wife is a Time Lord, an alien in disguise?"

"Yes, and it's them actually. As in two, a son and a daughter."

"Twins?" The Doctor exclaimed. "You had twins?"

"Yes, we had twins." Nate gave the Time Lord an amused look and finally knew how his own face must have looked when the doctor told them Sophie was carrying two babies instead of one.

"What are their names?" The Doctor finally asked after the shock had sunk in.

"Maximilian Ethan and Marissa Emmaline."

The Doctor smiled, "Max and Marissa... I like it. I like it a lot." The Doctor said the names a few more times as if he were testing the sound of them. "As I said I like them, but may I ask who picked out the name of your son?"

"Sophie did. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I think you should know it is a tiny sign that a little of Romana's memories are slipping through into Sophie. You see Maximilian is similar to one of the names we had a on Gallifrey."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, I don't think so. If it's the only part of Romana that leaks through into Sophie, there is nothing for you to worry about her."

"And what about with my children? Their mother is an alien in disguise, so I want to know is will there be anything about them that might attract the attention of doctors... or anyone?" Nate asked.

"No, Mr. Ford, you don't have to worry. Aside from a possibly very long life span, there is nothing wrong with either of them. They are as human as you and as Romana is as Sophie Devereaux, and that's all they'll ever be."

"Ford." Nate corrected.

"Pardon?"

"She's no longer Sophie Devereaux but Sophie Ford."

"Right, of course. Sorry. Sophie Ford." The Doctor rambled his apology a little. "Now mind you I can't predict the future or rather I can't tell you what yours or their future may hold but I would say stop worrying about your children, Mr. Ford. They will live a very human life."

Nate nodded, "Thank you."

"Now I would like to see some pictures of Max and Marissa!"


End file.
